Poppleworks
Poppleworks (formerly Popsfootloose949, Copskid949) is a retired American Robloxiwood director, and owner of Poppleworks Media. History Poppleworks joined ROBLOX in 2009 under the name of Copskid949, creating the account popsfootloose949 sometime just before joining the Robloxiwood Forum and changing his name to Poppleworks in 2014. In 2011, Poppleworks began his filmmaking career by working on his first and unfinished film, Back to the Future. When it was discovered that director Austin4ever was working on a slightly different version of the same film, they started up Robloxify Studios, beginning production on several unmade/incomplete films, including Camp Zombie and Ghost House. In December 2011, Robloxify Studios was shut down. During this time, Pops also began working with other directors such as Zilex1000 and DonCurrency. He set up his own company, Pops Productions, which became a subsidiary of The Mafia Films. Poppleworks later closed the company due to the tight restrictions of being a subsidiary. In the company's run, Pops produced his first three shorts, Dead Call, Holiday, and A Day at Chuck E. Cheese's Where A Kid Can Be A Kid! Upon shutting down his company, he quit ROBLOXiwood and entrusted his account with appleworks. Sometime later, Pops returned to his account and officially worked on Poppleworks Media, a joint company made between him and appleworks. Sometime later, Pops, MisterThrowback, and Halloweenfan26 founded the RobloxMarvel Cinematic Universe. Poppleworks was rehired multiple times by TMF as their leading actor, a subsidiary owner, a business partner, and finally a main actor. During this time, multiple pilot episodes were released on Pops's channel for series that were never picked up for more episodes due to almost completely negative reviews. Pops was signed on to direct a Wonder Woman film as a part of RobloxDC Studios. He decided to postpone a long-term project, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, in order to work on the new film for a 2014 release. This decision was later reverted when RDC slowly lost directors due to conflict with The Neo-Avant Institution, postponing and eventually eliminating not only Wonder Woman, but also the newly-received position as the writer of World's Finest shortly after the leave of director BenIsLegit. When Pops made League his major priority, he decided to make prequels to the film. Multiple shorts and two series were planned, but the idea was ultimately scrapped. Pops also started collaborating with Coollegodude1 to write a Journey to the Center of the Earth-inspired film, although it never made it past idea stages. Pops joined NAI. Pops restarted his acting career in Cosimo's Avenge (Reboot). Various projects were planned in this time with directors Drex112 and RyanA17, but both of them backed out on The Deal and Chilling with RyanA17, respectively. In early December, Pops announced that he would quit. After a brief stint of being gone, he returned to reveal a restarting of his projects. Another try at making V for Vendetta was planned in secret, and filming for the project began in early February. With Olliekins, Rick120, Littlegreen1, and other directors, new slates of films were announced. To speed releases, Pops announced Flowers for Algernon, based on the novel by Daniel Keyes, Harvey, based on the play by Mary Chase, an official release date for his constantly-delayed Call of Duty ''miniseries, and a delay on both ''V for Vendetta ''and League''. Almost simultaneously on April 17, Pops signed on to direct the series Meth Days, later called Smoked Lines, based on AMC's hit show Breaking Bad and written by Assassain25 and Ternous, and Dead of Night, a zombie invasion story based on the novel of the same name by Jonathan Maberry and written by Bugativeron111. He also announced possible plans to reboot OZ: The Robloxian Series, which received a pilot episode in 2013 before being discontinued and later inspired a cancelled reboot by Iammmister. He eventually abandoned Smoked Lines and went on to work mainly with BugaMeister. Many large projects, such as an entertainment center for the community and a functioning movie backlot, were formed to expand the reach of ROBLOXiwood's popularity. Along with this, he began an attempt to weld together both the roleplaying community and the filmmaking community with an innovative idea. Five ideas for a series would be submitted, one of them becoming a fully-functioning roleplay based on a user vote. With minor edits upon its completion, a series would be made using the roleplay as a basis, while crediting the writers and offering them positions in his company for future projects, should they want to continue. During the project's run, it had two incarnations. The first one, roquinha9's Dark Truth, focused on four children bestowed with magical powers. After complaints of sexist and very limiting character molds caused much debate, the project's creator left. Englandish, now PickachuGirl, who sparked the idea of the second most popular series idea, was then asked to fill in with her own idea, 12 Infinity, the story of twelve heroes from different pieces of reality who must come together to stop an evil threat. On the same day as the switch of projects, TEDOG1232, Littlegreen1, and Pops made an agreement. TED's cancelled series, The Adventures of Ted and Zander, would be remade. Due to the inactivity of zanderman222, however, Little took his place as the show's second main protagonist and Joey18916 was added on as the third. Pops did not have the time to commit to the show, and it was remade without him. With the numerous new ideas for shows, he founded a new branch of his company, PMB (Poppleworks Media Broadcasting), that specialized in the company's series while the main branch produced films and shorts. In a few days' time, a new schedule was slated. PMB eventually purchased the rights to broadcast episodes of Let's Talk: ROBLOX that were at least a month old. On the side of Poppleworks Media, the schedule was reworked to fit around these series. In August 2015, Pops and Buga started to work with Ultrazz on Pops and Buga's (and Ultrazz's) ROBLOXiwood Adventure!, a film based on the original version of the Walt Disney World attraction, The Great Movie Ride. V for Vendetta ''was also expanded into one large film. In the roleplaying forum, the ''12 Infinity thread began to move slowly, as character development had gone on for three months. With this delay, Pops eventually cancelled the project. Pops decided to work on a long-term writing project, an adaptation of the Marvel Comics named The Marvels Project. After talking with BenzBot about it, the series was picked up for whenever it was made. After this, Pops decided to take a two-month break to focus on schoolwork. Xaviersantiago, a new director to the community, posted a page on the ROBLOXiwood Wiki about Beatles, a film based on the titular band and their story. In need of a director, writer, and producer, Pops stepped in to fulfill all three positions. Upon seeing Xavier's outrageous demands for the film that included a much-too-generous role for his own as Ed Sullivan, Pops left the project after just one day. Entranced by the idea of making a Beatles film, however, he started to write The Long and Winding Road. This project would later cause Xavier to convert his film to focus on The Doors. In this time, Pops began a partnership with director EpitomeOfInfamy, serving as a writer for the early scenes of the superhero film Bananaman. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen finally continued production, as well. After complications in Poppleworks Media with VP BugaMeister, he was laid off and replaced with coollegodude1. To accommodate for the large projects on the horizon, even more schedule changes were made. This involved the transfer of Flowers for Algernon ''and ''Harvey into a theatrical format, although this did not last for long. A month later, Pops decided that he would change the entire Poppleworks Media roster of upcoming films. In a public blog post, he announced a new wave of experimental films. Pops later quit mid-2016, cancelling his adaptation of Tennessee Williams's 1944 play "The Glass Menagerie." Director Filmography Film Producer Filmography Writer Filmography Acting Filmography Awards and Nominations Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Actors